The invention relates to a double-walled cooking pot having an outer pot, and an inner pot arranged therein and having a side wall defining a continuous inner side surface to receive the product to be cooked. The side walls of the outer pot and inner pot are connected to one another at their bottom portions by means of a bottom plate made of thermally conductive material and at their upper portions in a manner which forms a discharge rim.
Known double-walled cooking pots of this kind offer good thermal insulation for the product to be cooked when cooking and finishing due to the cavity formed between the inner and outer pots. However, the drawback with such double-walled cooking pots is that the handle(s) of the pot cannot be attached or can be attached only with difficulty to the side wall of the outer pot. The pot handles are mounted generally by means of spot welding, which, however, on a double-walled cooking pot is possible only by inserting additional parts due to the cavity between the outer pot and the inner pot. Adhesive connections between a handle and the side wall of the outer pot are not suitable for an adequate fastening. Independently of the kind of fastening, the fastening of the handle to the side wall of the outer pot assumed that the wall material is sufficiently strong. Occasionally the discharge rim of a double-walled pot is designed somewhat wider in order to be able to weld the handle thereon. However, this leads to a relatively high and, therefore, undesired position of the handle in the immediate vicinity of where the steam exits between pot and cover.